


Solo Surprise

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: Full of surprises: the adventures of Poe Dameron and Rey Solo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Rated T for language, Rey Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: He has no clue what Rey's freaking last name is, but he knows her favorite color or the exact thing to say to make her laugh or what to do when she's upset and a bunch of other seemingly trivial things.





	1. Chapter 1

To truly know someone, do you really have to know everything about them?

Like Poe, for instance. He has no clue what Rey's freaking last name is, but he knows her favorite color or the exact thing to say to make her laugh or what to do when she's upset and a bunch of other seemingly trivial things.

Poe already knows the answer.

He does get some bits of information every once in a while though, like now.

"You live here?" Poe asks her, staring at the shimmering tall structure in front of him. He's damn sure that a cargo ship pilot's salary is not enough to afford even the tiniest room in this place. But then again, Rey's probably not like the cargo ship pilots he knew. He's not even sure if Rey really is a cargo ship pilot, she was quite vague with the details regarding her job.

"Yes," is Rey's simple reply. Poe wants to ask more but he's lucky enough that she's sharing this much. Poe would never dare ruin it.

She takes his hand and leads him inside, and man it only gets crazier. The place is definitely not cheap, it's not even middle-class friendly. It is clearly and mind blowingly expensive, like big time businessmen or politician level of luxury. 

_What the hell?_

"My parents." says Rey, as if that answers every lingering question currently running around Poe's head. "They got me a place here years ago. Couldn't really say no."

A fountain catches his eye and he suspects it's made of gold. But he can't be so sure, he's not exactly the type of person to stumble upon a golden indoor fountain before in his lifetime.

"Come on." She tugs at his hand and they move towards the lift which is colored, guess what? Gold. Though he doesn't think it's actually made of gold this time. 

 

...

 

As they enter Rey's apartment, Poe is struck with how modest it is compared to all the extravagance he's witnessed so far. It's simpler, minimalistic and functional that, he realizes, suits her perfectly well. Still, this doesn't change the fact that her apartment probably costs way more than a whole 5 years worth of Poe's salary. 

They reach a massive sitting room and a glimmer of the building's overall luxurious appeal is starting to show like a friendly smack on the face to remind him that, _this is some rich people shit, okay?_

The place looks elegant, sleek and littered with Rebellion artifacts safely kept behind glass boxes.

Poe could cry right now.

"Remember when I told you that I collect some stuff?" 

Poe barely looks up from an old A280 blaster rifle. "Yeah,"

"Well, this is one of those things." When he finally looks away from the blaster, he sees Rey smiling and looking almost sheepish.

Poe shakes his head and beams at her. "How did you--?"

"I know some people."

He nods. _Don't push it_.

"Make yourself comfortable." Rey points to a large sofa and moves to the opposite side of the room. "You want a drink?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." 

Poe, still dumbfounded by everything, sits carefully down. The room is uncomfortably too big all of a sudden now that he's alone. A few moments later, he hears a faint sound of Rey singing a familiar tune, her lovely voice echoing through the walls. It's more than enough to make Poe feel a bit more at ease.

He's not sure what he expected to see when Rey casually said she has to stop by her house and asked him if he wanted to come along, but he's sure it didn't involve golden fountains and golden everything or even a whole mini museum in her living room. 

It's crazy. Suspicious, but mostly crazy. Any sane person would probably accuse him of being too trusting but he could never imagine Rey doing something against the law. It's more of a feeling than actual knowledge, though.

There's a wide table by the sofa and on top of it lies a treasure and Poe wonders why he didn't notice it right away. It is a Rebel Pilot's helmet, not unlike the one he had back home that used to be belong to his mom. It's not encased with glass and is more beat up and worn than the other pieces displayed around the room. Judging by its current placement, it looks like Rey just left it there so he supposes he could maybe, just maybe, touch it. 

"No," he says to himself, willing his hands to remain firmly planted on his lap.

_Just wait for Rey and ask if it's alright._

_Patience, Dameron. Patience._

_What's taking her so long?_

_Just wait._

_Oh, fuck it._

Patience has never been his strongest suit.

Poe discovers that the pilot's helmet is attached to a flat piece of metal, almost like a trophy, and notices a tiny engravement. He squints his eyes to read what it says:

 

_To Breha, our ray of sunshine._

_Love, Uncle Luke_

 

"What the fuck?" 

Rey arrives, balancing two glasses of some bright-colored drink and a plate of sandwiches, and sees him holding the helmet with his two hands. Poe's pretty sure he looks like he just saw a ghost but how the hell is he going to react?

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Poe hears her mutter. "Shit."

"You're Breha Solo?" Rey scrunches up her nose apologetically. 

His brain does a quick review of some of the things he knew before this revelation to end all revelations: She's a pilot. She travels a lot but stays in Hosnian Prime for long periods of time. He remembers noticing a piece of silver and black metal with a vaguely familiar design hanging by the side of her belt one time that she _quickly_ removed from his view before he could even give it a good look. She wears gray _a lot_ , almost always. Her parents are probably the best human beings in the galaxy based on how she talks about them (correction: not probably anymore, it's a generally accepted fact). Her name is Rey.

Rey... short for Breha.

_Well, shit_.

Rey places the drinks and the food on the table and settles down beside him. 

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this earlier."

Poe just stares at her. He's not mad, not really. But he's not okay either. 

Rey sighs. "I wanted... I wanted someone to see _me_. Not Breha Solo or whatever version of myself people have in mind."

The earnestness in her voice is enough to melt away all the petty thoughts from his mind. Poe has no idea what it's like to be a famed young Jedi, a child of two Rebellion icons and the niece of a living legend, but he gets it. Somehow. 

All of the holos Poe has seen of the entire Solo family together were from a couple of footages taken during ceremonies, all of which took place before Rey, or Breha, went off to train with Luke Skywalker. No one has seen her publicly since and people sort of assumed that she's still there doing what Jedi trainees do. That explains how Rey could just waltz around the galaxy without being recognized.

Poe has thousands of questions left that he couldn't answer by himself, but he saves those for later. 

Her face lights up when he links their hands together. 

"It's alright," he rubs her knuckles with his thumb, "I understand."

Someone else would be freaking out by now, but here's Poe comforting her instead. He places a kiss on her lips, soft and brief and aimed to let her know it's okay as if telling her so wasn't enough.

The realization finally hits him then and there like a sudden slap in the face.

"Holy crap," he mutters and moves away from her rather abruptly. "Senator Leia."

Rey frowns. "Yeah, she's my mum."

He wonders if yanking all his hair out or plucking out his tongue will make everything okay. "I know, that's the problem."

"That's a problem?"

"She's my boss!" 

He can clearly picture Senator Leia's face in his mind's eye when she hears all about this and it's not looking good for him.

"I'm dating Senator Leia's only daughter." 

Rey smiles at him, amused. "So we're actually dating now?"

Poe's more than sure his ears are looking fucking red right now.

"No, no. I mean, yes. Honestly, I'm not sure." _Fuck_.

She laughs, hazel eyes lighting up, then leans in to kiss Poe and saves him from further humiliation. 

Rey or Breha, she's pretty extraordinary either way. And he's damn lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey told him a few days prior that she'll be attending the party, but she didn't really elaborate or gave further details. So Poe assumed that she would just be standing in a corner somewhere, not drawing attention to herself like she always does. Poe was dead wrong.

He failed to consider the fact that the few people Senator Organa invited are either her closest friends or family members (obviously) and that everyone in the room, except for Jess and Finn who were lucky enough to be invited alongside Poe which is an honor they earned for being Senator Leia's trusted protectors, would know who Rey is. 

He's a kriffing dumbass, always have been.

Rey is currently engaged in a lively conversation with Lando Calrissian (yep, _the_ Lando Calrissian). The gray-haired former Rebellion general leans in to whisper something in her ear and Rey doubles up with laughter, the sound faintly reaching his ears despite the music filling the entire hall. Her casual clothing, a gray leather jacket donned over a white tunic, makes her stand out instead of helping her blend in. Almost everyone are either dressed formally or extravagantly, like Calrissian's flowing silk cape that's draped around him gracefully. Even Poe put his best suit on. He has no idea how to categorize one purple-haired woman's get up though, her dress was so brilliantly colorful that it would probably hurt his eyes if he stares too long. 

But Rey is unfazed by it all as she stands in a room full of inter-planetary fashion trends with her usual effortless swagger. He shouldn't stare for too long, it's hardly the right place to—

"Oooh," says Jess who—he completely forgot—is standing beside him. "Who's that girl you're checking out."

"I wasn't." 

Jess ignores him. "She's cute." Rey laughs out loud again. "Wait, no, she's actually more than cute." 

Poe looks away from her and takes a long sip of his drink. 

"Huh, this is actually the first time that I've seen you show any interest towards someone in a long while." 

 _That's because she's the only one I've been interested with for a long while,_ he thought.

"Hey, guys." Finn says, smiling widely as he slings both of his arms on Poe and Jess' shoulders. "I just heard something that you would not believe."

"Try me,"

"See that girl over there?" Poe's stomach sinks when Finn points his chin to where Rey is standing. "That's Breha Solo."

Jess' eyes widen. "No kriffing way."

"It's true. I just heard Senator Organa talk about her back there and I swear one of her friends was pointing right at her."

Jess flashes Poe a smirk. "Avert your eyes, Dameron. We don't want Han Solo to skin you alive if he catches you ogling at her."

As though mentioning his name summoned him somehow, Han Solo emerges to stand by his daughter's side. 

Poe swallows.

"Hmm, she doesn't quite look like a Jedi to me." 

"Gray Jedi," Finn corrects her. 

"What's the difference?"

Finn dodges the question. "How can you even tell if she doesn't look like a Jedi when you've never seen one before?" 

While the two are in the middle of their good-natured banter, Poe steals another glance at Rey. This time she catches him staring. She gives him a bright smile and almost waves at him before realizing halfway and fixes her hair instead.

Han Solo turns his head slightly and Poe looks away quickly as if it burns to look at them. Then his eyes land on Senator Leia, staring at him from the other side of the room with an arched brow. 

Poe gulps down the rest of his drink and casts his eyes downward. 

"Poe, you're sweating." Finn says to him, slightly concerned. That's when he becomes aware of the fat beads of sweat forming in his forehead. He looks up again to wipe it with the sleeve of his suit and notices Senator Leia making her way towards him from the corner of his eye. 

Normally, Poe would choose fight over flight. But something tells him this natural instinct of his is not going to help him this time.

"You know what? I think I need some air, be right back." 

"Wait, Poe—" 

He retreats away from his friends and makes a beeline for the nearest door. He opens it and steps outside, the cool evening air instantly blanketing his face. The door led him straight to a small balcony with a view that overlooks the towering structures of Hosnian Prime, lights glittering like fallen stars finding their place on the ground. Though none of them shines as bright as Rey does when she smiles.

He inhales deeply and closes his eyes, letting the wind calm down his nerves. Rey never explicitly said that they'd keep their relationship on the down low but she also never said she would be willing to broadcast it to everyone they know. For the past couple of weeks, Poe was just going along with the flow with no clear direction as to where he's heading. But one thing's for sure, they make each other happy and Poe thinks that's what really matters, even when that meant looking at the Senator in the eye became more difficult than it used to.

"Why are you here, Commander? The party's inside." 

Poe almost jumps at the sound of her voice. He turns to look at her, forcing his expression to be nonchalant as he says, "I just need some fresh air, Senator."

She smirks. "I bet you do."

Poe isn't sure what she meant by that, but he felt uneasy under Leia's knowing gaze.

"Tell me, should I be offended that you convinced yourself that I'm not aware about what's going on with you and my daughter?"

"I, uh, I don't—Um..." he stammers, his mind desperately grasping at any utterable word.

"Don't worry, I know all this secrecy was Rey's idea." she assures him. "She just dragged you into this."

He should be relieved by now, but Poe can't seem to feel relief just yet. "I swear, I didn't know she was your daughter until recently."

She lets out a laugh. "Relax, Poe. I'm not mad. In fact I was more than happy when Rey finally confirmed my suspicions. You suit each other very well."

_Is this for real?_

Poe allows himself a smile. "She told you?"

"Rey couldn't lie to me even when she wanted to."

Leia grasps his arm gently, a warm gesture. "Just be careful, both of you. Don't waste what you've found in each other."

Poe nods solemnly. "We'll try our best."

"Good," She turns and reaches for the door. "All things considered, I will say that Rey chose better than I did." Senator Leia smiles, a humorous glint in her eyes. With that, she steps back inside the room, leaving Poe with his thoughts in a jumble. He takes a deep breath and smiles to himself. 

Minutes later, he decided to return back inside the room. He straightens his back and runs a hand through his suit in an attempt to make it look sharper. 

"Poe!" Jess calls out. She's approaching him so fast, she's almost running.

"Where were you?" Jess asks when she reaches him. "Anyway, while you were gone, we decided to introduce ourselves to Breha Solo. She's chatting with Finn right now! Crazy, right?

"Yeah, crazy." he replies dryly.

Jess rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, I know you got the hots for her." She grabs him by the arm and starts dragging him forward. "Come on, let's get you two fixed up."

"What the—"

"Finn, I found him!" 

Finn and Rey look up at the same time.

"Breha, this is Poe Dameron." Finn tells Rey while Jess practically pushes Poe towards her. Rey looks like she's struggling to keep a straight face. "He's a pilot, one the best."

Poe just stares at Rey, hoping she could read what he was trying to tell her through his eyes. _Help._

Rey smiles. "Yeah, we know each other."

"Wait, what?" Jess turns to Poe. "You do?"

"Uh, yeah. We do."

Both Jess and Finn are staring at him, eyes wide and mouths open. He holds both his hands up in surrender. "Alright, let me explain." 

He's definitely got a lot explaining to do.

 


End file.
